In daily life, people gradually begin to have personalized demands for smoking a small amount of tobacco or refined tobacco, hemp plants, hemp flowers, spices and herbs. Most of these products have to be pulverized or ground in order to effectively smoke. When grinding or pulverizing a variety of herbs, people have different requirements on the size and shape of the blades due to the difference in dryness, hardness and viscosity of different herbs. However, existing rotary shaft grinders usually have the blade fixedly connected to the shaft, therefore the blade cannot be easily replaced, thereby limiting the user to a single mode of pulverization. Accordingly there is a need to improve upon the existing art and provide a more versatile electronic grinder.